A Demon's Curse
by ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: When Sam gets severely injured on a hunt, Dean has no choice but to make a deal with a demon to save his Sammy. They agree to transfer all of Sam's wounds to Dean. With Cas captured and Crowley busy, will they survive this demon's curse? (S9, slight sickfic, no pairing)
1. When shit hit the fan

**Sam:**

I'm screwed. I'm stuck to the wall and I can barely move.

Dean tosses me a blade and I try to catch it while my throat gets pushed onto the brick wall. I can't grab the blade and I know I'm dead if Dean can't get up. He lies on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

This group of fallen angels is way too strong. One of them caught Cas and they brought him somewhere. I don't know where.

Another angel pushes me against the wall and now the angel blade lies on the floor next to my feet. The angel that's crushing my throat puts his foot on the blade.

"Oh, I see you dropped something," the angel – Camael – says and she moves the blade away from me. "Oops, what a shame that you can't grab it now." She squeezes my neck a little harder and I gasp for breath. I turn my head a little to look how Dean is doing. He's trying his best to get up, but there are angels pushing him on the ground and his leg is bleeding heavily.

I can't get enough air and I'll pass out sooner than later.

Camael has a blade hidden away in the sleeve of her jacket. She lets it slip out for a little. I kick at her in the hope that she'll drop the blade, but she doesn't.

I see – in the corner of my eye – that Dean is starting to defeat the duo of angels that was holding him to the ground.

I look at Camael in front of me and try to push her away from me. She's holding her blade in her left hand.

I look at the hand and it speeds to my stomach. I push harder and harder, but she won't step back.

I feel a stinging pain in my stomach and then everything goes really slow.

I look from my hand on the chest of Camael to my stomach, which is bleeding. She stabbed me with the blade and blood is running out of the stab wound. I start gasping for breath, but I choke on my own spit. I start coughing and my body hurts more after every cough. I see everything blurry. Everything except the red liquid that flows over the blade and the hand of Camael.

I hear a scream. A very loud and high-pitched scream. The blade gets pulled back and not a second after that the hand that was on my throat lets go of my neck. I collapse on the ground and I hit my head on the wall. I close my eyes and I slowly open them again when I feel a hand on the wound. I see a blurry version of Dean leaning over me.

"Sammy!"

His voice is loud and muffled at the same time. I get lifted off the floor and I feel Dean's chest against my shoulder. I cough again and a wave of pain floats through my body. Dean runs – limps as fast as possible – up to his car. My head hurts like hell and I feel like I could puke. I close my eyes to maybe think away the stinging pain. I hear a car door open and Dean lays me down on a seat. The door closes and a moment later the door on the other side of me opens. Dean sits next to me and while he starts the car he pushes a towel – or something – onto the wound. I hear him shouting things, but I can't understand him. I feel every bump that we go over.

The car stops after a minute or twenty and I get lifted out of the car again. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids are too heavy. I hear a door open and Dean is shouting things again. Hands are all over my body while muffled voices are shouting things. The voices get really hard and then soft again.

After a few seconds I don't hear any voices anymore. It's quiet. Too quiet even. I don't feel a thing except the burning pain in my stomach. I'm in a black room and I only see myself. I'm the only color in the black room of nothing.

Then I see a young girl. Maybe I'm not alone here. The girl is a blonde and she walks up to me.

"Sam?" Her voice sounds familiar.

"Jess?"

The girl nods and when she's closer I see a tear dripping over her cheek. I want to grab her hand when she disappears. "Jess?" I scream. "Jess!"

Beeping noises and screaming enter my head and the black room turns white. I open my eyes and doctors are hanging over me, pushing the wound, screaming to each other and attaching things to my arms, legs and other places over my body. The noises are loud and very painful. A sour tasting liquid makes its way up to my mouth. I open my mouth. I puke all over myself.

The noise of me puking is the last thing I hear before everything turns black.


	2. Fuck the Angels!

**Dean:**

I push the angel blade – which I've stole from one of the angels – into the chest of one of the two angels that I'm fighting against. I feel blood splashing onto my face and when I pull the blade out of the chest of the angel he explodes into a blue light. I directly cut into the chest of the other angel and he explodes too.

When I look at Sam – who's pushed against the wall – I see a waterfall of blood streaming from under the angel that's holding him.

I limp up to the angel and push myself up with my good leg. I push the blade through the back of the angel and Sam looks up slowly.

His face is purplish and he's gasping for breath.

He collapse on the ground.

"Sam!"

I yell when I crawl up to him and lay my hand under his head.

"Sammy!"

Sam eyes turn away from my face and he slowly closes his eyes.

"No, Sam, don't close your eyes on me!"

I try to lift him off the ground and he opens his eyes a little. He coughs a few times and then he closes his eyes again.

I'm trying to get up, but pushing up my own weight and Sam's large body on one leg doesn't go so well. When I'm finally up I limp up to my car.

The wound in my leg doesn't help with Sam getting into the car.

When I've got Sam in the car I limp over to my side of the car. I take a seat behind the wheel. While I'm starting the car I'm grabbing a little towel off of the backseat. I push it onto Sam's bleeding stomach. I cross my legs so I can push the gas with my good leg. My other leg, I can't use.

I'm going like seventy-five miles per hour and still it takes me a good twenty minutes to reatch the closest hospital. I'm followed by two police cars, 'cause I'm driving way too fast.

I stop the car in the middle of the parking lot and I open the door.

I lift Sam out of the car and the police stops on the parking lot too. I limp into the hospital and yell for help.

"Help! It's my brother!"

A few assistants and a doctor run up to me. One of the assistants carries a bed with her.

I lay Sam down in the bed and the people run away with Sam. I limp after them, but they are way faster.

Police is waiting in the halls and I hear people yelling in the room where Sam is. I open the door of the room where they took him, but a woman runs up to me and says that I must wait outside.

"No! He's my brother, he needs me!"

The woman shakes her head.

"No, what your brother needs is you waiting outside the room so we can help him stay alive."

The lady grabs my arm and tries to get me outside. In anger I push her away from me. She falls on the ground and I walk inside.

People are screaming and Sam is throwing up.

An other lady looks at my leg and she's shocked.

"Come with me," she says and she seeks her way between all these screaming and yelling people.

"No, I don't need help!"

I yell while shaking my head.

The lady sighs and lays her hand on my back, helping me to get outside.

"Sir, your leg is a mess," she says, signing to my leg. When I look at it, it hurts more than when I don't think of it. "We should stitch that up." She looks at me and she smiles kindly. I nod and I limp after her to another room.

The lady opens the door of the room and a bed stands in the middle. She walks with me to the bed and lets me sit on it.

Blood is dripping from my leg and it hurts a lot.

The young assistant walks up to a metal desk.

She opens a drawer and I see some medical stuff.

She grabs a few things out of the closet and then closes it again.

The lady walks up to me and lies the stuff on a table next to the bed. She grabs a stool and takes a seat in front of me.

"All right, may I aks what happened to your leg?" she says while making a ponytail in her long, brown hair.

I can't tell her what really happened, she cannot know.

"I lend money from someone… and he needed it back, but I didn't have the money," I come up with.

"And that guy, he cut you for money… which you didn't have?" The lady looks confused.

"Yes."

I look to the business card – which is pinned on her uniform – and it says Molly Hill.

Molly rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Guys,"

she says while putting the thread through the sharp surgical needle.

"And that other guy is your…"

"Little brother," I complete her sentence.

Molly nods and she puts some disinfectant on a rag.

"Here hold this on the wound. This can sting a little, but we need to disinfect the wound," she says while she hands over the rag.

"And how did your brother get involved in this argument?"

I push the rag onto the wound and it stings a little, but not very much.

"Well... He… The guy wanted to stab me again, but Sam jumped in front of me," I say and while I hand the rag over to Molly again.

"It must be hard to see your brother like that," she says and I nod.

Molly takes the needle and thread off the table and looks at me with her amber eyes.

"This can hurt," she says and she waits with putting the needle in my leg for me to nod.

I nod and she pushes the needle through my skin and after that she pushes it to another piece of skin.

She does this a few times over and when she's ready she wraps the part of my leg that's hurt, in a bandage.

"That's all I can do for you," Molly says while she stands up and puts away the stuff. "Don't walk too much on your leg, try hobbling."

She walks back to the bed that I'm sitting on.

"I think we'll see each other again," she says while she helps me stand right up. "Or don't you think, mister…"

She makes a sign with her eyes which means that I maybe should say my name.

"…Dean and yes, I think we'll see each other around."

She smiles and helps me to the door of the room.

"You know? If you'd like to stay close to your brother, there's a motel just around the corner," Molly says.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind," I answer.

Molly laughs and then walks further with me.

She walks with me untill we come across a bench close to the room where Sam is.

I thank Molly for stitching up my leg and helping me to this bench.

After that she goes away, 'cause she also needs to help other people.


	3. Waiting for good news

**Dean:**

I'm sitting on the bench for half an hour. I'm worried about Sam. I don't know what the doctors are saying to each other and what they are doing to Sam.

When I look around me I see a white wall, hallways that are never completely empty and in some parts of the walls are windows. In one part of the hallway, a cleaning-person is cleaning the floor and once every few minutes, a doctor or assistant walks by.

The door to Sam's room opens and a man in light blue uniform walks outside. He walks up to me and sticks out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Mark Smith," the older man says.

I grab his hand and shake it slowly.

"Dean Winchester," I say.

Mark nods and looks at the file that he's carrying with him.

"I understood the young man in the room is your brother?"

"Yes," I answer.

The man nods and he scribbles a few things on one of the pieces of paper that are in the file.

"May I know his name?"

"Sam Winchester," I say and I ask myself how many things this gray-haired man wants to know about Sam.

"And how old is mister Winchester?"

I don't know if the man is talking about me or Sam when he says that, but I guess he means Sam.

"Thirty-one," I answer.

The man nods and wants to walk back into the room.

"Do you already know something about Sam?"

Mark turns around and opens his mouth. "Not much," he says. "We know he's wounded and he passed out after he started to throw up. We'll call for you if we know more or if he wakes up." Mark turns his back to me and walks into the room.

I decide to just limp around a little and look if my car is still in the same place.

When I'm outside I don't see my car anywhere. I walk up to the nearest police officer.

"Hey! Do you know where my car is?" I ask and the man turns around.

"The Impala?"

I nod.

"Yes, they dragged it away," the officer says. "You didn't park your car in the parking spots."

He has a silly smile on his face and I want to punch him in his stupid face.

I make an angry face at him and open my mouth.

"My brother was bleeding to death!" I yell. "If you weren't that blind you'd seen me running into the hospital with him in my arms."

The officer looks scared, nods and turns around.

"Well, can I have my fricking car back?"

"Yes, when you can walk and drive normally again."

I grunt and limp back inside.

Inside, a doctor directly walks up to me and says that they brought Sam to a operation room to find out what's wrong.

"They want to solve all problems, then he'll have a even bigger chance of surviving this all," the doctor says.

"Right, let me know if you know something."

The doctor nods and I limp up to a bench again where I fall asleep after an hour.

I am woken up by an assistant who says I can take a seat by Sam in his room for a moment. They would explain everything in the time that I'm with sleeping Sam.

I try to stand up right and when I stand on my legs I limp after the – again another – young lady. She leads me to the room and opens the door.

I limp inside and Sam's lying in a bed. Tubes go into his nostrils and needles attached to tubes bring blood, liquid and medicine into his body. One of his eyes has a blue-greenish circle around it and he has a few scratches on his face.

The assistant points at a stool next to the bed as a sign that I can take a seat on it. I walk up to the stool and take a seat.

The blanket that Sam is lying under is light blue. Sam's hands are quite white and his eyes are closed.

I look up when I hear that someone is walking into the room. Mark Smith walks up to another stool in the room. He sits on the other side of Sam's bed. He opens his file and sighs.

"Mister Winchester," he says and nods to me. "We've found out some things about your brother, but we know nothing for sure."

I don't know if I'd want to hear this, 'cause his face says nothing good.

I nod as a sign that he can start talking and so he does.

"When you brought in your brother it didn't look good," he begins. "Now it still doesn't look that good. But he lives. That's good news, isn't it?"

I shrug, but I don't really want to believe that that's the "good news". I look at my hands and see that I'm making fists all the time.

"But then I saw the wound. How did he even get a stab wound?"

I look up from my hands.

"I owe a guy money, but didn't have it with me and he wanted to stab me and Sam jumped in front of me," I lie again.

Mark raises his eyebrows and licks with his tounque over his lips. "Well, when we saw the stab wound we where all very shocked when we found bone chips in the wound. The guy who stabbed him pushed very hard on the knife – or blade – and that guy crushed a part of his spine."

I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means.

"Your spine is very important, as we all know. Like I already said: we don't know anything for sure. But there is a chance that your brother could be paralyzed when he wakes up."

I stay quiet and I stare at Sam, but from the inside I'm screaming, I'm yelling and breaking even. Paralyzed means no more hunting! He could be in danger all the time!

When Mark sees the worried look on my face he starts to talk again.

"Sir, we know nothing for sure. He could be all right, I'm just telling you this because he could be paralyzed. But we'll all pray with you that he won't be paralyzed."

I look up and the word pray makes me angry.

"Pray? Pray! You want to pray to help him? And you think that will help? I don't think so!"

When I see Mark's shocked face I stop and try to calm down.

But I'm not going to pray for the douchebag that stabbed my brother.

Mark takes on his serious look again and sighs.

"Well, that's what we know for now. Your brother will also sleep a lot, even after he wakes up in a day or maybe two. Or we hope he'll wake up in a day or two, if he doesn't we'll need to come in action."

I nod and after that Mark stand up to give me a hand and go on to his next patient.

"I wish you both good luck for now and I'll see Sam when he needs me to."

Mark walks up to the door and walks outside.

He leaves me in this silent, small, nasty hospital room and I feel so alone.


	4. Fifty shades of black

**Sam:**

A black room.

I see nothing.

Nothing.

Not myself.

No one else.

Not even a little spot of light.

I walk around, but I don't seem to move. I hear the dull echoing sounds of footsteps.

I turn around, but every spot is the same shade of black.

I turn around again and I see a tiny spot where there's light.

I walk up to the spot and the little light ball forms the shape of a keyhole.

I lay one of my eyes on the keyhole. I see a hospital room. It's a small and there's only one person in the room.

"Dean!"

I say, but he doesn't seem to hear me. He's just staring at something on a bed.

I can't see what's in the bed, the keyhole just shows me a small part of the room.

"Dean!"

I now yell, but Dean still doesn't react.

Dean looks up a few seconds after I said that, maybe he did hear me.

"Hey, Dean, it's me!"

The keyhole transforms into a door-like shape.

A man with grey hair is standing in front of me and starts to talk to Dean.

I want to call for Dean again, but it scares me when I see myself lying in the bed.

I'm sleeping.

Needles are in me and I've got a pretty white skintone.

The door closes and the keyhole is gone too.

I'm in the dark again.

Wandering in the dark, endless room.

Six doors appear out of nothing and I suppose I must pick one.

But which one?


	5. What Demon, Sammy?

**Dean:**

 _(…Two days later…)_

I've been at a bar close to the hospital and I've slept in the motel that Molly told me about. I'm happy that it's a cheap motel 'cause I'm gonna need the money to pay off the hospital.

The doors of the hospital open when I'm close enough. I walk – as normally as possible – inside and the smell of hospital hits me in the face.

At the counter I say that I'm coming for Sam and the lady behind the desk says that I can walk to his room.

I limp through the hallways and when I'm standing in front of Sam's door I'm a little scared to open it. I take a deep breath and push down the door handle.

Sam is still in his bed, he's still sleeping.

The heart monitor makes the same sound as yesterday, so I guess he's all right.

Sam's hair is turning greasy and it shines because of the white lights.

I take my seat on the stool and grab one of the magazines that are on a little table next to Sam's bed. I look at the pictures and don't read the articles.

This I do for half an hour.

I lay down the magazine and I fall right asleep.

I start when I hear my name.

"Dean?"

Sam's voice asks, but when I look at him his eyes are still closed.

"Sam?"

"Dean." Sam sounds worried.

"Yes, Sammy, I'm here."

I let my hand rest on his shoulder.

"No! Dean, don't!"

His voice gets louder and even a little scared. The heart monitor starts beeping faster and faster. I get my hand off his shoulder.

"No! Don't, Dean, I mean it."

Sam's face makes worried looks, but his eyes are still closed.

"Sam? What the hell are you talking about?"

His heart goes way too fast and I don't know if I should call for a doctor.

"Dean, I know that you're a demon, but you don't have to act like one!"

"Demon? Sam, really, what are you talking about?"

"Nooo!"

Tears start streaming over Sam's cheeks and the heart monitor makes only one noise.

This isn't good!

I run to the hallway and start to yell.

"I need a doctor here! Please, my brother. He…"

One of the doctors runs up to me and sort of pushes me away to get in the room. He's carrying a defibrillator and two assistants are running behind the doctor.

They start reviving Sam and while they do that they yell all kinds of stuff that I don't understand.

Sam is screaming and his body is trembling.

I walk outside the room and take a seat on the bench. I'm hearing the dull sound of the heart monitor.

When I finally hear the sound that the monitor made when I came into the room this morning, I'm calm.

The doctor and his two assistants walk through the door outside and say that I can go inside again.

There lies Sam, still weak and asleep.

I sit again on the stool and I just watch the minutes tick away. I look away from the clock when Molly walks inside.

"Oh, hi, Dean," she says and she wipes a lock of hair behind her right ear.

"Hey, Molly," I reply.

Molly giggles quietly and then makes sure she's serious again.

"Ehm, visiting hours are over. I must send you away, but before I do that I've got some news for you," she says with a serious look on her face.

"Say up," I say while looking at Sam for a second.

"Well." A sigh. "We think – don't know for sure – that your brother might be in a…"

She stops talking for a second.

"…Sam might be in a coma."

It isn't fun, of course, but it doesn't really surprise me.

"We also think that the thing that a moment ago happened was a sign of a really bad dream," she goes on. "So he wasn't awake, he was having a bad dream. But his dreams can drip over in the real world. So we… I must ask you to call for one of us if he starts talking nonsense again."

I nod and look at Sam. He's clearly breathing 'cause his chest is going up and down. But I'm not sure that it'll keeps going up and down if these kinds of things keep happening.

I stand up and lay my hand on Sam's shoulder for a second.

I mouth _see you tomorrow_ and then walk away.

Molly stays in the room to take care of things that Sam needs.

When I walk outside and breathe in the fresh air I ask to myself:

"Will there be a tomorrow for Sammy or is he already gone?"

But I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to that question.


	6. Why on earth is Dean a Demon?

**Sam:**

Six doors.

Only one will let me through to the real world.

Or maybe they all do.

Or maybe even none of them lets me go back to Dean.

I walk up to one of the doors and push down the door handle of the white door.

I see nothing until I step over the step.

The door that's behind me closes and I'm stuck in this real or not real world.

It looks real, but I wasn't in a little park before. Children are playing on a grassfield and it looks very happy. But this doesn't feel right.

I turn around when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Dean is standing behind me.

"Sam, I've found our man. Have you got your card?"

I'm confused.

Not a minute ago I was in a dark room and now I'm working on a case with Dean.

"Which man, Dean?"

Dean frowns.

"You know, the husband of our werewolf?"

I nod, but I'm still not understanding him.

"Yes, werewolf. I forgot."

I smile and grab the FBI-card from my inside pocket of my jacket. I follow Dean, but I'm still not trusting this world.

After a few minutes of driving we get to a house. Dean parks his car in front of the door and steps out of his Impala. I take a deep breath and then step out the car too.

When we stand in front of the door Dean knocks three times on the door and after a moment, a man around the age of twenty-five stands in the door post.

"Can I help you with something?"

We show our FBI cards and the man steps aside.

"It's about the murder, isn't it?"

Dean nods.

"We didn't murder that man, we both couldn't! Jaimy and I fell asleep next to each other."

This man seems very stressed.

"Yes, we know. But we must go where our boss sends us."

We walk inside and when we're inside I'm going to seek for werewolf signs and Dean is staying with our man.

I'm upstairs when I hear a loud scream. I run downstairs and I see Dean sitting next to the man, who's lying death on the floor.

"Dean?"

Dean turns his face towards me and his mouth is covered in blood. His eyes are black, completely black.

He's a demon.

"Dean," I say, scared.

Dean jumps onto me and pushes me onto the wall, a knife to my neck.

"No, Dean, don't!"

Dean grunts and licks the blood off his lips. He pushes a little on the knife.

"No! Don't, Dean, I mean it."

I look at Dean and I'm so scared. Dean has turned into a monster.

"I'm a demon, Sammy, I need to," Dean grunts and he pushes even harder on the knife.

"Dean, I know that you're a demon, but you don't have to act like one!" I yell at Dean.

When Dean starts pushing harder and harder on the knife I swallow one time.

I feel blood streaming from my throat.

"Nooo!"

is the last thing I say before my head gets separated from my body.

It lasts a second before I return to the black room.

Five doors, five doors.

Maybe one lets me back to the hospital.

Or maybe they are all my biggest nightmares.

I don't know, but I pick another door anyway.

And when the door closes behind me, I know I made the wrong choice again.


	7. Sam's not dying on my watch!

**Molly:**

I'm just doing what I always do. I attach tubes with fresh blood to the patients that need it. I'm cleaning up rooms and refreshing blankets that people have peed on. Sometimes I talk to a few people that are awake and I bring around some drinks.

I'm just doing my morning round with a tray of cold drinks when I hear a scream on the hallway. The scream gets followed by a voice who's yelling.

I know everyone is working hard in the morning so this is my call.

I drop the tray on the ground and run towards the room where the noise came from. Dean is standing in the hallway and he is waving his hands in the air while yelling for help.

I run as fast as possible and ask what's happened.

"Sam, he… he's screaming things again," Dean says while I hurry inside.

Sam's blanket is a lot darker and wet. There's sweat on his forehead.

"Dean, can you look for a towel in that drawer?"

Dean starts looking in the drawer while I'm pulling the blanket off of Sam.

"Got one!"

I hear Dean say.

"All right, make it wet under cold water," I say and not a second later Dean hands over the wet towel. I throw Sam's upper part of his body over my shoulder and push the towel onto Sam's neck. Sam is very hot and I don't mean that in a sexy way. He's burning up and sweat streems over his forehead.

"Dean, go to the counter and yell for a doctor. I can't do this on my own."

I hear Dean run into the hallways and I also hear the heart monitor is freaking out.

"Hold on, Sam," I say while I'm looking for another towel.

I wet a few other towels and spread them over Sam's body.

Dean comes running inside and a doctor is with him. The heart monitor makes one sound only now, which means Sam's heart stopped again.

"Shit!"

I whisper, yell.

The doctor runs out the room again and comes back with a defibrillator. He makes sure that they do their work and I stop breathing heavily when his heart starts beating again.

I can't let anyone die on my watch and I really can't let Sam just die. Dean is so caring for him and I have the feeling that Sam's the only one that Dean has to care for and who cares about him. But I could also be totally wrong.

When I look for Dean he's just standing there. In the door opening. He looks terrified and also broken on the inside.

When Sam's all right again I walk up to him.

"Dean, look your brother, he's just…"

"…already dead? Gone? Was that what you wanted to say?"

I shake my head.

"No, your brother is just hurt. He's scared too, you know?" I pat Dean on his back. "We don't see this a lot, but I promise we can fix your brother. Really," I say and I don't even know if I say this to calm Dean down or myself, but if I'm trying to calm down myself it isn't working.

I know Sam is special, but that won't help him.

Dean is right.

Sam's probably gone already.


	8. Fucking Hell!

**Sam:**

The door I went through, shows me a room full of fire.

I'm burning.

I'm in a cell.

I stepped into my worst nightmare.

I'm in Hell. It's hot, it's dark.

"It's just a bad dream, Sam," I tell myself, but the pain that the fire inflicts feels very real. It hurts way more than when a demon Dean was slicing my head off of my body.

I hear women and men screaming and shrieking in the hall that I'm facing.

A man in black slowly walks up to my cell.

"Well, well, well," a man with an English accent says. "If it isn't my favorite Winchester."

I sigh.

"Crowley, why are you in my biggest nightmare? You're not creepy at all," I say and Crowley steps into the light that comes off the burning flames.

"What? I'm the most creepy thing you've ever seen!"

Really, this is so Crowley, no questions about the nightmare but a direct reaction on me saying a "bad" thing about him.

Then Crowley snaps his fingers and disappears.

Lucifer appears in front of me. He's in my cell and I step back.

"Sammy, my boy!" Lucifer laughs. "Do you want to leave this nightmare, Sam?"

A scary smile is on his face and I don't know what to say.

"I can help you," he chuckles.

"Yes, I want to…"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I would like to leave Hell."

"Okay!"

Lucifer opens his mouth and a black smoke leaves his body. The black smoke enters my mouth and I start to yell.

A mirror apears in front of me and shows me my own body as a meat suit for this evil, sick, fallen Angel. My eyes turn black and I get sucked into the darkness again.

Four doors are left, but I can't open one anymore.

I've seen too much of myself dying in a horrible way or myself not being me in a creepy way.

I'm just going to wait here in the darkness.

Staring at the light that the doors give me.

I close my eyes and everything is black again.


	9. Crossroad Deal

**Dean:**

Today I hope I'll see a sleeping Sam for the last time.

No, I _am_ seeing a coma Sam for the last time.

Sam isn't going to be paralyzed or asleep for the rest of his days.

I walk into the hospital to say goodbye to Sam, 'cause maybe he'll wake up but I'm not sure that I'll be here then too.

I walk up to Sam's room and do my speech even though I know that he won't hear me. I'm going to sit on this stool for the last time and I'm not going to hear Sam screaming, crying and talking to someone in his dream.

I grab Sam's hand and take a deep breath.

"All right Sammy, if you would wake up. What's a big _if_ I guess. And I wouldn't be here then I'm sorry. I really am sorry, 'cause that means that I made a deal with the devil that only lasts for a second. So Sammy, live your life please. Enjoy it and find a woman you can love, but keep in mind that I've done this for you. And if I die today, I died an honorable death. I died as a hero. So here's my early goodbye and let's hope that it's really an early one."

I look at Sam's face and no expression is on it.

"Goodbye Sammy."

I let go of his hand and walk away.

Tears are burning my eyes, but I'm holding them back. I'm not going to cry…

Yet.

I walk outside and the fresh morning air enters my nostrils.

I "paid" back Baby yesterday after my visit to Sam and I take my seat behind the wheel. I push in the gas and ignore my still hurting leg. I drive away from the hospital and stop close to a little park.

A young lady is walking her dog and a few children are playing football on a grassfield.

I grab my phone and call Crowley.

"Hello, Dean," I hear the English accent through the speakers of the phone.

"Crowley."

"Am I needed?"

"Sam is hurt," I reply.

A sigh on the other side of the line.

"And must I care?"

"Crowley, I just ne…"

"…Need your help? I'm busy, Dean," he completes my sentence.

"Busy with what?"

"There's a teeny tiny problem named The Thing That's Strong Enough To Keep Castiel Locked Away! Didn't think that would bother me, did you? Well, it's a problem to me which I need to take care of. So bye, bye, don't have time for you, Dean!"

"Son of a bitch!"

The line gets broken and I must go on with plan B. I start the car and drive to the closest crossroad.

I stop the car and in precisely the middle I start digging a hole.

A box appears and I put in my ID to summon the demon.

It lasts for a moment, but then I hear a voice behind me. A lady dressed in black leather appeared on the crossroad.

"A Winchester?"

She sounds surprised and maybe even a little scared.

"What can I do for you?"

She waves with her hand through her long brown curly hair and pops with her red painted lips.

"My brother is wounded, I want to make a deal," I say. "His life in return for mine."

The demon stays in her role, but I see fear in her eyes.

"I can't really save lives," she says, walking back, away from me.

"What? Why? Every crossroads demon can!"

She swallows.

"Well, I can't. But I can do this: transfer his wounds over to you, he can live a normal life and when you die I get your soul."

"Awesome!" I sarcastically say.

I think about it for a moment. If I do this I'm in great danger and maybe I'll get paralyzed or end up in a coma too. But Sam could live a normal life if I make this deal.

"So what do you think about it? Deal or not?"

I hesitate for another moment and then answer.

"Deal," I say and the demon looks surprised.

"All right, let's make this a real deal."

She walks up to me and kisses me to seal the deal.

I now already feel like a hero,

I saved Sammy and I can see him another time.


	10. Away from the darkness

**Sam:**

One of the doors magically opens and I get sucked away from the darkness.

I feel how I get pushed back in my own body and how pain in my stomach slowly floats away.

I open my eyes and I stare into a bright, white light. I pinch my eyes to dimp the light that enters my eyes.

I hear a noise that makes a rhythm. It beeps once is a while and I think it's a heart monitor.

When I'm used to the light a little I look around me. I'm lying under a light-blue blanket and there are tubes that lead to a needle that enters my body.

I try to sit upright, but it's harder than I remember.

So I stay down.

I feel tubes in my nose and it feels a little weird.

When I go on looking around me I see a stool and a little table next to my bed. On the other side of my bed there's a heart monitor, a stand that holds a pack of blood and some other medical things that I can't name.

I look at the door and I see a young-looking lady – around the age of twenty-five – with brown, long hair.

When she sees me she gasps and I've got the feeling I've scared her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The lady in a doctor's outfit walks out of the room, looks through the hallways and then comes back into the room again.

"Why are you awake?"

Her voice sounds confused and she looks like she's looking for someone.

"Nevermind, it's good enough that you are awake."

"Do I know you?"

The lady frowns and then smiles.

"No, we haven't met. I'm Molly, an assistant at this hospital," she says with a kind smile on her face. "And, oh, I've met your brother Dean as well. Do you know where he is?"

"Dean? No, is he okay?"

Molly nods and explains everything that happened last days.

"Do you feel your legs, arms and back?"

I nod.

"Try to move them," Molly says.

"I can move all of them," I say and then Dean walks into the room.

Molly jumps up from the bed and runs up to Dean who has a smile on his face.

"Dean! It's a miracle! Sam woke up!" she says happily. "And he hasn't got any signs of paralysis! Aren't you happy, Dean?"

Dean slowly walks up to me.

He seems happy, but also a little scared.

"Hey Sammy," he says and I see that he's holding back tears.

"Hi Dean," I say and I hear how my own voice trembles.

I'm still thinking about the demon Dean chopping off my head. I'm so scared that this all is some bad dream as well.

He takes a seat and tosses through my hair.

I laugh.

Molly leaves us alone for a moment and says that if everything is all right with me I could go home that evening.

"Can you get up?" Dean asks to me.

I nod and sit upright. I don't feel like I could ever have been paralyzed and like I ever was in a coma.

Dean and I talk. Dean explains how I talked in my dreams and that I was almost dead two times.

Dean seems happy, but he also acts different than normal.

We walk out of the hospital at nine PM.

I'm happy I can leave this place with no harm, not even a scar. Molly is right. It is a miracle that I woke up and was okay.

But how it happened?

I have no idea.


	11. The Truth

**Dean:**

 _(…Three weeks later…)_

I wake up in my bed and I feel that the stomach-ache got worse. I've got really bad stomach-aches the last weeks and I think that it is because I took over Sam's wounds. I also feel a little light-headed sometimes, but Sam cannot know that I traded my soul to save his live.

When I stand up from my bed, I walk up to the bathroom.

It's dark so I can't see a thing. I push on the light and my reflection shows in the mirror.

Blood is dripping from my nose and I'm very dizzy. I wipe the blood away with my hand and I know this isn't a good thing.

I open the tap and splash some water into my face.

When the blood is completely gone I make myself ready for breakfast.

I put on a blouse and jeans. I walk downstairs, but I'm not coming down in the normal way.

When I'm halfway down I get really light in my head.

I feel how I fall down and I hear the banging noise of me falling down.

I can't see Sam's reaction 'cause by the time I'm downstairs, I've passed out.

I wake up laying on two chairs and Sam is hanging over me.

He looks worried.

"Dean? How did that happen?"

I think about what I should say, but once Sam needs to know the truth. But now is not once, I decide.

"Ehm, I wasn't looking and I slipped," I lie while I get up.

Sam shakes his head.

"Don't lie to me Dean," he says with a worried look on his face.

"I'm not lying," I lie again, but Sam doesn't believe me.

"Dean, please just tell me what happened. What really happened."

I'm thinking to maybe say it to him. He won't believe me if I keep lying every time.

"I don't know if you want to hear that," I say and I look at my hands.

"Yes, Dean, I want to hear it."

"All right. I sold my soul to get you out of your coma," I say.

Sam looks angry at me and then takes his hand through his hair.

"Dean, how could you! Again?" he angrily says. "What was the deal?"

I know he's going to be quite angry at me.

"Your wounds moved to my body," I tell Sam.

Now he is really angry.

"Does that mean…"

"…That I'm going to end up in a coma too? Probably."

Sam looks stressed.

"How long before that happens?"

"I don't know," I answer. "But I don't think long."

"So when you passed out at that case with Charlie last week, was that the coming coma too?"

I nod and I still feel bad about that. Charlie almost died because of my stupidity.

Sam is so angry, I can't see him like this.

"Dean, why?"

"I couldn't keep watching you in that hospital. You could be asleep for months, even years, and maybe even forever! I couldn't watch my little brother laying there, knowing that if he would wake – and that's a big if – up he had a chance to be paralyzed and would sit in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I couldn't think about that future for you," I say and I feel tears burning my eyes.

Sam still looks angry.

"You did it 'cause you couldn't watch it. You again did it for yourself!"

Sam walks away from me.

"No, Sam! Please!"

I let my head fall in my hands and I yell, I scream, but only on the inside.


	12. Cas' Potion

**Sam:**

 _(…A week later…)_

The week passed by and Dean had no problems with passing out sometimes.

I pretented like I had no problems with it either, but I hated it.

I'm laying in my bed, but can't sleep.

I don't want to sleep.

To be fair with myself, I'm scared of having nightmares. I'm scared to end up in the room with doors again. But now, now I'm in a real nightmare.

Dean again sold his soul to save me.

I just try to calm down when I hear a scream from Dean's room. I throw the blanket off me and run through the hallways of the Bunker.

When I open the door of Dean's room he lays on the floor. He's laying in his own blood which is streaming from his nose and his ears.

"Dean!"

I run op to him and kneel down next to him in his blood.

A wound appeared in his stomach and it bleeds as well.

Dean passed out so I decide to lift him up and drive to the closest hospital – which is the hospital where I lied before.

I lay Dean in the car and drive to the hospital.

Dean starts coughing in the car and blood splashes from his mouth.

"Hold on Dean," I say while I'm driving.

I stop the car in front of the hospital and lift Dean out the car. I run with him in my arms into the hospital.

"I need help! Please help here!" I yell and the little, young, lady Molly stands in the hallway.

She drops the plate that she's carrying and runs up to us.

"Sam! Dean! What the Hell!" she yells while she signs to a few doctors that they must come.

"What happened to Dean, Sam?" she asks while I drop Dean in a bed.

"I found him like this in his room," I say and I feel a wet thing on my cheek.

"All right, we'll do everything we can do for him, you wait outside his room."

I nod and Molly runs away.

I'm waiting on a white painted bench in front of a room. I hear yells and screams and every now and then a cough. I look at the clock that hangs on the wall and watch the hours that they are doing things to Dean tick by.

After two and a half hour Molly opens the door. Her face is red and her clothes are covered in blood.

She takes a deep breath.

"He's alive," she says and I see fear in her eyes.

"There's a but," I reply and Molly nods.

"He has exactly the same thing as you did," she says and it isn't a surprise to me. "The damaged spine, he's in coma and he has a chance of being paralyzed if he wakes up."

I hate the way she uses the word _if_.

"That's bad luck I guess," I say and Molly nods.

"I'm sorry that all this must happen to you two," she says.

An hour later I can go into Dean's room, but I actually don't want to.

I open the door and see him laying there. He's laying the same way as I was. Weak and wounded.

Asleep,

in

a

coma.

I take a deep breath and I take a seat on the stool next to Dean's bed.

This I do the few days that are following this day.

It's now Monday and exactly a week later.

I'm sitting next to Dean. My laptop on my legs. Dean has been quiet and asleep, but doctors had to come three times to help his heart to beat again.

I'm just ticking in a link to a website when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in Molly," I say, but it wasn't Molly.

It was Cas.

"Hello Sam," he says and when I look at his hand I see that he's holding something.

"Cas?"

Cas walks up to me and Dean and pushes the bottle in my hand.

"Give Dean one spoon a day, he'll be better in two weeks."

"Can't you just heal him?"

Cas shakes his head.

"No, they took my power," he says and then I he poofs away.

I look at the shining potion in my hand and give Dean one spoon.

A hour after that Dean opens his eyes.


	13. Things Getting Even Worse ft WHY?

**Dean:**

I open my eyes and I stare into a bright light

. I turn my face away from the white lamp. I see Sam who's in my place now.

He's sitting on a stool next to a bed. I'm in the bed and Sam looks at me.

"Good morning?" I say, but Sam doesn't think it's funny at all.

"Well, I'm awake, Sam. Let's hit the road?"

Sam shakes his head and he looks a little sad.

"Dean, you've been asleep for a week," he says and I shrug. "You can't run away from the hospital already."

I roll my eyes and say: "Says the man who left in a few hours."

I try to get up, but I then realize that I can't feel my legs at all.

"Ehm, Sam?" I say and Sam looks at me.

"Yes, Dean?" he says while sighing.

"I can't get up," I say while I try it again.

Sam nods.

"Yes, I know I wasn't able to get up at first too. Wait a moment and try again."

A door opens and Molly walks inside.

"Oh, ehm, Dean. Why are you… Nevermind," she sighs. "You boys always scare me."

She grabs a few things and then takes a seat next to me on the bed.

"You know, Dean? When I saw Sam bringing you here my first thought was: Wow, these boys screw up all of the time," she says while nodding and doing some things with the tubes that are stuck to my arms. "But you know, you always are up again in a week. How do you do that?"

I laugh, but also stress about the fact that I can't feel my legs.

"We're just being watched by a good caring angel," Sam says and he looks at me.

I hope he's talking about Cas and not about the douchebags that attacked us.

Molly laughs and then turns to me.

"All right. Dean, do you feel your legs?" she asks and she looks at my face.

"A little… maybe… No," I say and Molly's face turns serious.

A sigh.

"I'll help you out of your bed and you try to move them, stand on them and if you can't I think I have bad news."

Molly looks at her hands and sticks them out to me.

I grab them and she helps me to sit upright. I'm sitting on the side of the bed and Molly asks me to move my legs. I try, but nothing happens. I can't even feel if I'm moving a muscle.

Molly takes a deep breath. "Lay your arms around me and try to stand on your legs."

Molly pulls me up and I stand for not even a second. I feel one large sting through my legs and it goes up to my spine. My legs leave the upper part of my body for nothing.

I collapse on the ground.

I look up and see some worried looks on the faces of Sam and Molly.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Molly says while helping me up with a little help of Sam. "I think you'll spend your days in a wheelchair."

She looks at her hands and lets me over to Sam.

I nod and look at Sam. I'm mouthing _I'm sorry_. Sam shrugs and I see Molly walking away – probably to get a wheelchair for me.

It lasts a moment before Molly comes back. She's carrying a wheelchair and she puts it in front of me.

Sam helps me into the wheelchair and I can "move" again.

Molly talks with a few doctors and after an hour they decide I can go home, but I must come by once in the week to check if everything's okay.

When I roll outside with Sam behind me – to push – I realize that this is my future and I think I rather would've died.


	14. Muriel's Deal

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm sorry I just deleted the chapter, but there were some things I forgot to change.**

 **My bad... From now you can just read this. I won't delete it again.**

 ** _ImmediatelyWriting_**

 **Castiel:**

He captured me.

He tortured me.

And then he told me that Dean was dying.

I couldn't save him.

He took my powers, my everything.

This one angel is strong.

Too strong.

I begged him to let me save Dean and he refused at first. But I _needed_ to save Dean.

He couldn't just tell me that Dean was hurt and then not let me help him.

I'm just about to scratch a thirtieth line in the wall – standing for the thirtieth day trapped in this room – when the other angel walks in.

"Muriel," I growl and I stand up.

"Castiel," Muriel says, his face expressionless. "I changed my mind about your boyfriend. You may save him."

The corners of my mouth jump up.

I'm happy, but this doesn't feel right.

"There's more," I say.

Muriel nods once.

"What is it?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"There's just one thing you need to do for me," he says. "Come over here."

He waves with his hand and after hesitating for a moment I walk towards Muriel.

He whispers in my ear.

"The only thing you have to do for me is…"


	15. The frickin' shitshow comes to an end

**Last chapter guys!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it and I of course hope you liked the previous 14 chapters!**

 **Have fun reading the last chapter, y'all!**

 ** _ImmediatelyWriting_**

 **Dean:**

I slept in the wheelchair. I regretted it afterwards.

When I'm eating my breakfast, my back still hurts.

Sam doesn't seem to notice; he's too busy telling me about the thing that Cas gave him – Cas?

"Cas is free?" I ask.

Sam shakes his head.

"No, he just gave it to me and disappeared."

I put another spoonful of cornflakes in my mouth.

"Oh, well. I would've liked to thank him for waking me up but not healing me," I say sarcastically.

Sam nods, but then shakes his head.

"He had no powers, just this thing."

Sam gestures at the bottle. He hands it over to me.

"Here, drink," he says. "It'll heal you."

I glance at the bottle, then shrug and take a sip.

For the following days, I do the same thing. The drink fixes me – Cas is a genius! My leg heals in three days' time and after that, the pain in my stomach fades.

In two weeks' time I am my old, sexy self again.

To celebrate this, Sam and I go to a diner. I order the biggest cheese burger on the menu.

I eat my cheeseburger. Sam eats his salad.

"Mmm, this is so good!" I say, to tease him.

I want to take another bite when I see Cas appear a few yards behind Sam.

To my surprise and shock, I watch him cut the throats of a couple that was lunching.

"Hey!" I yell at him. "Cas, what are you doing?"

Sam turns around while Cas poofs around the room.

People try to run, but Cas is too fast.

Before anyone can stop him, everyone in the diner, except Sam and I, has been killed.

"Castiel! Come here, stop!"

To my surprise Castiel appears in front of me in a second. He's out of breath, covered in blood.

"What are you doing, Cas?"

Cas looks at the blade in his hand.

"I _have_ to," he says, in a monotonous voice.

"You don't have to do anything, Cas."

I pull the blade from his hands.

"I have to do this, otherwise he will hurt you, Dean."

Cas doesn't look at me.

"Look at me, Cas, no one will hurt me," I say. "Tell me where this asshole is."

Cas hesitates, but then replies.

"In a basement, under the hospital," Cas says. "He kept me locked there."

Cas disappears again and Sam and I run to my car as fast as possible.

I step into my car and we drive to the hospital. Again – for the third time in two months.

But now it's for Cas, to save him from this powerful son of a bitch.

I stop the car in front of the hospital. Sam and I step out of the car and run inside.

People look at us like we're crazy – they're not wrong.

"Molly!"

The little, sturdy lady runs towards us.

"What now? Another heart attack? Or maybe another mysterious problem? Guys, I have a job to do here," Molly says while taking a deep breath.

"Does this hospital have a basement?" I ask, interrupting her.

Molly nods and points at the hallway.

"Yeah, down the hallway and then on your left there are stairs down."

She waves as a sign that we must follow her. We follow her lead but tell her to stay upstairs; it could be dangerous in the basement.

"You're crazy, you know?" she says, but listens to us anyway.

Sam and I walk downstairs and end up in the basement.

There's a chair next to the wall. Holy oil is sprinkled in a circle around the chair. Cas must've been trapped inside that circle.

There are lines on the wall and I count thirty.

The days that Cas was gone.

I hear a flapping noise behind me and I turn around.

"I see that Castiel warned his boyfriend and, what, his slave?" the angel says while looking from me to Sam.

I run up to him with an angel-blade in my hand.

The angel waves his hand and the blade flies away.

"Tut tut tut, you don't want to be paralyzed again, do you?" the angel says and with a wave of his hand I don't feel my legs anymore.

I fall to the ground.

"Oh and the young Sam Winchester, do you want to be a coma patient again?"

Another wave of his hand and Sam's eyes close.

Sam collapses on the ground. Blood is streaming from his nose.

"Boys, you should know you don't want to screw with me – Muriel – 'cause I'll screw with you!"

He puts his arms in the air and I feel blood streaming over my face. My vision becomes red and blurry. The blood is coming from my eyes. I start yelling, but my voice gets muffled by blood that spills from my mouth.

Then I hear a loud scream, two flaps and a bang.

My vision slowly becomes normal again.

I see Cas standing behind Muriel's dead meat suit. An angel-blade in his right hand.

"Good job, Cas!" I say.

I feel my legs again and I stand up. I walk towards Sam who's awakened too.

"We did it?" Sam asks.

I shake my head.

"Cas did it."

I smile at Cas and walk up to him. I wrap my arm around him and he awkwardly does the same thing to me.

Cas and I are hugging out of victory, but not everything is complete.

I wave at Sam as a sign that should join in as well.

Sam wraps his moose-like body around Cas and me.

So this awful two months end in a good way.

Being together.

As a little family.

It isn't big,

it isn't perfect

and

it's a broken family.

But it's just right to me.

 **The End.**


End file.
